Jason vs Demonic Toys
by Winged Film Company
Summary: The Kid returns from Hell with the Demonic Toys, and with Toulon's Puppets, where he lures legendary serial killer Jason Voorhees into the Toyland warehouse.


1 year since his last attack, The Kid is tired of being trapped in Hell. So, since he already killed Judith Grey with Mr. Static, he must find a new victim. Or why not everyone in the world? But, The Kid does not have enough power, not even Demons are strong enough to kill everyone in the world. At least not just one. The Kid is returning to earth again, not only with his Demonic Toys, but with Toulon's Puppets. Back to the Toyland warehouse.

Meanwhile, The Kid brought various serial killers back from the dead to help out with his demented plan. One of these killers happen to be the legendary masked killer Jason Voorhees. Many do not know that Jason was buried after his death (proceeded by Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday) but his mask was accidentally left out. It was dragged into the ground by Freddy Krueger, but one thing people are unaware of is that The Demonic Toys are not aligned with Freddy Krueger. It went so far as to they...well...no one quite knows... but The Kid did retain the mask, it was just in bad condition. Although Jason was buried, he always comes back from the dead. Jason came out of the ground, almost scaring The Kid. "Jason. What a surprise. We need your help--" The Kid began to tell Jason, but he just pushed him over and walked forward. "Maybe there's a good reason you went to Hell!" The Kid shouted at Jason. He didn't respond.

But where was Jason headed? To Camp Crystal Lake! But, he had to take a detour down the city to get there. He spotted an open window, which lead to a bathroom. In it was a woman showering, obviously completely nude. He went on in, and did what he does best: Murder. He got behind her as she was dressing. Jason didn't get to see anything interesting. He impaled her, silently. Her death was quick, and almost too quick. She didn't even scream, which weirded out Jason. But then, he went into the second floor when he saw something unexpected. A puppet, about maybe a few feet tall, looking through a keyhole. This puppet had one knife and one hook for hands. It was no more than Blade! Jason realized he'd been beaten to it. He attempted to assassinate him, but it failed. Blade turned right around and countered the machete with his hook. But, Jason's machete was stronger than a puppet's weapon. Then, another thing happened. A Jack in a Box, a rather creepier one, came out. It was Jack Attack, one of the Demonic Toys. Jason tried to pick him up and pull his head clean off, but he was bitten in the fingers. Jason threw Jack Attack in the air, and grasped his fingers. The bite was enough to draw blood, and another toy sensed it. A teddy bear we know as Grizzly Teddy. He came out of the shadows and attempted to attack Jason, but he picked his machete off the ground and smacked him. Then, another toy appeared called Baby Oopsie Daisy. (he says some traditional Baby Oopsie Daisy lines, such as the "I can walk and talk" one, except this time as a male) Jason does the same thing as he did to Grizzly Teddy, but the shocking is is, nothing happened to either one. The were just acting as if they were really hit. Jason plowed through the toys and was stabbed in the leg by Baby Oopsie Daisy, but he just picked it up and stuck it in his head. After that, Jason went to the first floor, and found some guy, just walking around. For just the sake of doing it, he went and slashed his chest open and then decapitated him. He hid the body by throwing it out the top window, which was over a lake. Jason left, after chopping the door down with his machete. On the way to Camp Crystal, Jason was greeted by Grizzly Teddy, who was carrying a bat. Jason was knocked out, and taken to the Toyland warehouse. He found himself tied to an electric chair with water surrounding it. The Kid and Baby Oopsie Daisy did it. Jason soon enough woke up. "Hello, Voorhees." The Kid said to Jason. "I give you one choice: If you help me, I will give you a rightful spot in Hell to help us Demons, and my toys will be aligned with you. However, if you don't, the electric chair comes on." He explained. Meanwhile, Freddy Krueger was also kidnapped by The Kid and The Demonic Toys, hours earlier, but Freddy was stripped of his immortality, by Demons, such as The Kid. However, Freddy was able to escape the clutches of The Kid, and he nearly got out before he bumped into Jason. However, the events of Freddy VS Jason hadn't happened yet, all that had happened was Freddy took his mask. In the warehouse, Freddy had decided to ask Jason for help, but Jason wasn't up for it. He stabbed him with his machete. Jason took the body and hid it in Charneski's closet he used for his shotgun.

Jason decided that it was time to leave. He headed towards the exit, but the door shockingly wouldn't open. But, Jason was able to break the door down with his machete by cutting it down. When he cut it down, he ran into another serial killer. They were Toulon's Puppets! Blade, Jester, Pinhead, Six-Shooter and Leech Woman. But, unfortunately, Jason was stronger than them puppets. He was able to walk right over them, even impaling Jester and Pinhead. Now, normally, they would just put themselves back together, but Jason sliced Jester in half! Pinhead, well, he had his head chopped off and both his arms torn off, and violently mutilated by Jason. The survivors were Blade, Six-Shooter, and Leech Woman. Sometime, one of these puppets shall get their vengeance. He wears a hat, he has one hook and one knife.


End file.
